wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurasawa
Kurasawa is a system in the Vega Sector, inside the border of the Empire of Kilrah. This is the lore page, for information on the WC1 missions and strategies see Kurasawa series. History Back in the week before 2654.110, 2nd Lt. Todd Marshall and Angel were escorting the Bonnie Heather. Maniac knocked down his fifth kilrathi in an engagement near Kurasawa System becoming an Ace. SWC Claw Marks, After Port Hedland, entered the system marking the halt of the Kilrathi advance into the Terran Confederation space, and the Terrans now turning the Vega Campaign to the offensive.The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong Christopher Blair's specific actions during this period have never been published.Star*Soldier, 26 In that system, Carl T. LaFong flew a few missions with Bossman with the Black Lion squadron. At Kurasawa Carl T. LaFong felt great to be assigned to the Black Lion Squadron and finally have the chance to take the helm of a Rapier-class heavy fighterWC1&2, pg 88: :1. The Empire attempted to ferry troops and supplies to these bases to defend them. At first the Kilrathi sent some , attempting to supply Kilrathi bases with supplies and command staff. The pilots and engaged the Kilrathi transports, one escorted by Dralthis, one by Krants, and one by Jalthis. :2. The [[CSS Suffolk|CSS Suffolk]] torched a Kilrathi communications station on Kurasawa IV. Later a captured by the Confed in the Port Hedland system arrived to the front in order to be used in the siege. The pilots passed through a Salthi ambush, but the Ralari was under attack by Grathas, and the pilots were not able to save her. Thanks to a mistakes by Carl LaFong while the other pilots were distracted, LaFong hadn't even fired his first shot when the Ralari he was trying to defend blew. One simple mistake had blown the greatest opportunity in the war's history. He had no idea what might have been learned from the data banks on the ship, much less the chance to slip in secretly with a converted Ralari destroyer on an unaware enemy. Halcyon was livid when they returned to the Tiger's Claw. LaFong took full responsibility. He pointed out that Bossman had given him warnings about skipping the first enemies they encountered quickly. LaFong kept thinking about what he could have done differently, that would have made the difference. It wasn't something that would go away, or that he could put into his past, he had only hoped it would make him a better pilot.WC1&2 guide, pg 91 :3. The also arrived in the system. It was attacked by Dralthis, but Maverick and Bossman came its rescue, and later protected the destroyer from a Krant ambush. LaFong's gutwrenched when he heard that his former commander Della Guardia was in danger, and that he needed his and other wing mates help. He only wished Guardia knew he was out there defending him.WC1&2, pg 92 Following the debriefing, LaFong discovered he he had been reassigned to Star Slayer Squadron flying Raptors. LaFong wasn't entirely happy to give up the Rapier, but he didn't complain to Halcyon. He was happy when he heard Della Guardia wanted to see him. That meeting was one of the few good times he had during the war.WC1&2, pg 93 Following these operations, the Claw jumped to Rostov. category:star systems category:Empire of Kilrah